Um Toque de Magia
by sailor eternal
Summary: Kagome é uma princesa que esta prometida para um Rei de um reino distande, mas algo acontece em sua viajem fazendo com que conheça Inuyasha, no qual descobre sentir algo mais pelo semples médico.


_**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha não me pertence._

**_"Um Toque de Magia"_**

**Capítulo 1 - Mudança de Destino.**

O céu estava estrelado e com uma linda lua cheia em seu centro. Tudo que se conseguia ver era o infinito mar azul misturando com a imensidão do céu, esse era o cenário que uma menina de dezesseis anos conseguia ver de um navio de luxo, que a guiava para seu futuro marido, ao seu destino mais ela nem imaginava que isto estava para mudar sua vida completamente, dando-lhe uma chance para um novo destino.

Kagome Higurashi, olhava para o mar, esperançosa para que algo acontece-se e impedi-se que o navio chega-se a Ilha de Hourai seu futuro lar, debruçada nas grades metálicas, sentia o vento fustigar-lhe o rosto enquanto seu cabelo preto balançava de acordo com o ritmo da ventania, escutando ao longe as risadas vindas do grande salão.  
Kagome, era sem dúvida a passageira de primeira classe mais rica a bordo. Única herdeira do trono de Shikon No Tama, estava indo para a Ilha de Hourai para conhecer seu futuro marido o o rei Yonigumo.

Era considerada a mais bela jovem de toda Shikon No Tama, sua beleza era única e rara causando interesse e inveja. Era caracterizada por seu corpo perfeito, seus seios do tamanho certo, sua cintura fina que era acentuada pela leve curva dos quadris que guardavam nádegas firmes e um par de longas pernas que faria qualquer homem babar, seu rosto angelical que continha uma expressão madura, seus cabelos eram puro charme com a ondas negras fortalecendo o tom azul de seus olhos, com um metro e setenta de altura e sua posição sempre ereta e sua fala sempre lenta demonstrando sua rigorosa educação.

Na manhã seguinte o céu estava nublado, com nuvens negras demonstrando a chegada da tempestade, na qual não demorou a cair, a chuva e os trovões clareavam o céu a cada demonstração de sua força, causando agitação das ondas do mar aumentando o tamanho das mesmas.

O navio estava sendo jogado de um lado para o outro, batendo em algumas rochas, sendo de repente atingido por um raio causando o incêndio de seu naufrágio.  
Não muito longe dali se encontrava uma ilha cuja intensidade das explosões, chamava a atenção dos moradores da mesma. Os homens da cidade haviam se reunido em barcos para buscarem sobreviventes do naufrágio.

Em um dos barcos encontrava-se um homem magnífico, quadril estreito, ombros largos, alto, de um rosto perfeito, Longos cabelos prateados, nariz altivo e olhos com um tom dourado relativamente encantadores, no qual comandava a missão de busca, seu nome era Inuyasha Taisho.

- Um navio explodiu, (gritou um homem em um barco mais a frente).

- Encontramos uma jovem, parece estar bem embora desacordada (dizia um homem de outro barco).

- Levem-lá para o hospital (gritou Inuyasha).

Chegaram ao hospital e Inuyasha dirigiu a moça para ser examinada, quando depositou o corpo da moça na cama pode perceber, que mesmo estando com todos os ferimentos e terrivelmente suja, continuava com traços raros de beleza. Com certeza fora uma mulher estonteante – ou ainda o é – e que agora está apenas abatida pelo trauma. Passado um dia após seu regate Kagome finalmente estava despertando:

Parecia que um caminhão tinha passado por ela. Duas vezes seguidas, considerando-se a dor em seus músculos. Ou então que alguém tinha tentado matá-la asfixiada, já que seus pulmões mal conseguiam regular a respiração. Também parecia que tentaram afogá-la, já que estava ensopada e sua cabeça latejava tanto que preferiria que explodisse a suportar tal dor.

"Estou morta", pensou irracionalmente.

Depois ponderou que, se estivesse morta, não pensaria. Não sentiria tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo. Não se sentiria tão estranhamente viva com aquela dor ardente. E foi aí que tentou abrir os olhos, numa tentativa de obter prova concreta que estava viva (ou, se não estivesse, como seria o inferno), e descobriu que suas pálpebras pesavam mais que elefantes. Tentou praguejar, mas o único som que saiu de seus lábios ressecados foi um gemido de incoerências.  
Passos se aproximaram rapidamente, e ela sentiu uma mão fria tocar-lhe na testa. Pouco tempo depois, um pano molhado foi colocado em sua testa fervente. Sentiu tocarem em seu pulso e em seu pescoço.

- Febre alta – (dissera uma voz rouca) – Mas com bom pulso. Traga mais gaze para o ferimento desta aqui.  
E então, lentamente, percebeu que o abdômen inteiro rugia de dor. Latejava quase tanto sua cabeça.

Deu mais um gemido.

- Senhora – gritou uma voz jovem de algum lugar mais afastado – A gaze está acabando! – a dor de cabeça de Kagome aumentava a cada segundo. Por acaso estava num hospício para ter de suportar gritos tão insanamente altos naquele estado febril e demente em que se encontrava?!

- Traga o que tivermos para cuidar desta aqui. Rápido, ou perderemos mais uma!

Mãos hábeis passaram a massagear-lhe nos braços, enquanto outras mãos retiravam algum tecido grudento de sua barriga. Outras mãos conferiam-lhe a temperatura e ajeitavam o pano molhado em sua testa. Kagome passou a sentir fortes enjôos. Vomitou. Nunca se esqueceria do gosto salgado da boca, da mente que girava ainda mais, do abdômen que se tornara uma cobra que se retorcia freneticamente ou de como suas narinas só captavam terríveis odores de suor, sal e vômito.

A luz do quarto inicialmente cegou-a, e ela piscou uma dúzia de vezes antes que seus olhos se acostumassem com a luz do lugar em que estava, estava deitada em uma cama dura e com lençóis sujos. E fedia a suor, vômito e sal. Fedia terrivelmente.

- Onde estou?

- Esta em um hospital (respondeu Sango).

- Vejo que acordou, qual é seu nome minha jovem? (perguntou Inuyasha).

- Kagome. O que aconteceu?

- E melhor a senhorita descansar, depois conversamos melhor (diz Inuyasha a deitando na cama novamente).

- Sango, por favor, arrume uma roupa para ela poder tomar um banho sim?!( diz Inuyasha para Sango).

- Esta bem (diz Sango se retirando).

Na manhã do dia seguinte, pouco depois de ocorrer a troca de turno, ela abriu os olhos novamente. Encontrou-se em outro lugar: era um quarto pequeno, mas ainda assim era limpo, tinha bons lençóis e deitava-se em cama relativamente boa – as janelas tinham cortinas toscas, e as tábuas estavam inteiras.

Um homem estava de costas para ela. Tentou observá-lo, mas o quarto estava com apenas uma janela aberta, agradavelmente escura, mas com pouca luz para os olhos desacostumados da jovem.

- Hei – disse bem baixo.

Sentia a garganta seca, muito seca. Sentia-se fraca, mas essa fraqueza vinha da fome, não da exaustão.

- Oh, você acordou – o médico disse.

Kagome gostou da voz dele, grave, mas suave, baixa e masculina educada poder-se-ia dizer. O medico tinha uma fala lenta e mansa que não lhe dava dor de cabeça.

O homem se aproximou de Kagome e a examinou. Um pouco mais alto do que ela, bastante magro e sua pele era razoavelmente bronzeada. O que instigou a curiosidade de Kagome foi à postura dele. Médicos costumam ter má postura, já que passam horas debruçados sobre livros ou pacientes. Mas esse que caminhava elegantemente até ela tinha uma postura de príncipe. Kagome ficou admirada.

Ele foi até seu lado e ajudou-a a se sentar na cama, segurando-a cuidadosamente pelos cotovelos. Contemplaram mutuamente as feições, quando pode perceber um par de orelinhas em sua cabeça, Hanyou pensou sem perder o conrtato visual.

Kagome viu um rosto jovem e cansado, com bolsas arroxeadas sob os olhos. "Médico" pensou, mesmo que o jaleco branco que ele usava já era claro sinal da profissão, "E deve estar trabalhando muito." Seus olhos admiraram um maxilar protuberante, que dava ao homem certa magnitude. Seu olhar captou os lábios finos e os olhos mais belos da face da Terra. Olhos de cor âmbares, de um dourado intenso, Uma cor misteriosa, com um brilho misterioso. Mas definitivamente belo encantador. Os cabelos, longos e prateados.

- Obrigada (murmurou quando já estava sentada). Como está se sentindo? (ele perguntou).

- Bem (ela disse dando um sorriso cansado).

- Fique... Fique quieta só um momento – ele voltou a se aproximar, colocando as mãos frias na testa dela. Depois lhe examinou a barriga, ficou um longo tempo tateando-lhe a parte de trás da cabeça, descendo os dedos hábeis até a nuca, e então disse – Kagome eu vou chamar Sango e mandar trazer água e comida. Ah, e preparar um banho para você. Tudo bem?

- Sim. Obrigada.

Ele se levantou.

- Me desculpe mais qual seu nome? (perguntou meio envergonhada).

- Inuyasha Taisho

- Então obrigada Inuyasha.

Uma jovem entrou trazendo uma mesinha. Deixou-a ao lado da cama de Kagome e, sem nem ao menos dar tempo de examinar-lhe o rosto, já tinha saído correndo. Voltou logo, acompanhada de duas outras meninas, e distribuíram rapidamente uma boa quantidade de comida ali.

- Coma bem, senhorita – ofegou quando colocou o último copo sobre a mesa de madeira.

Kagome após comer toda a comida enfim sentia-se satisfeita, e alegre pela conversa que tivera com Sango, no qual adquiriram uma grande amizade.

- Bem, podemos conversar mais depois. Vamos tomar banho, então?

Sango se dirige até Kagome e a aguda a se levantar para irem ao banheiro tomar banho.

- Vejo que o vestido serviu muito bem (falou Inuyasha entrando no quarto e parando enfrente de Kagome e Sango).

- Irei leva - lá para minha casa parta se recuperar já que precisará de cuidados (diz Inuyasha acariciando os cabelos de Kagome).

- Mais eu não quero incomodar?!

- Não será incomodo algum.

- Então eu aceito o convite.

- Então vamos levarei ate minha casa para que conheças meu meio-irmão Sesshoumaru.(diz Inuyasha oferecendo a mão para Kagome).

-Sim (diz Kagome aceitando a mão de Inuyasha).

Então os dois se retiram do hospital para a casa de Inuyasha.

* * *

**Espero que gostem !!**

**ReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviews!!**


End file.
